


【如龙鬼泣联动/锦桐/DV】Lost name（千与千寻AU）

by DoloresM



Category: Devil May Cry, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: DV, DmC - Freeform, M/M, 如龙 - Freeform, 桐生一马 - Freeform, 锦山彰 - Freeform, 锦桐, 鬼泣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 锦山来到油屋寻找桐生的踪迹，他听闻油屋的主人是一只恶魔，而恶魔豢养了一条龙。“呼唤恶魔的名字，会解除他的魔法。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kiryu Kazuma/Nishikiyama Akira
Kudos: 1





	【如龙鬼泣联动/锦桐/DV】Lost name（千与千寻AU）

锦山站在桥前屏住了呼吸，他不希望那些长相奇特的店员发现他。油屋的牌子被灯光映亮，这里并非是人类可以踏足的地方，相传油屋的老板是个恶魔，他从地狱而来，为吸食人血而生。

锦山小心翼翼地穿过人挤人的大桥，他从侧边一个活动木门离开了主路。看起来近乎无尽的木梯向下延伸着，风吹过破旧的铁皮发出渗人的声响，长着蛤蟆头的妖怪在窗边抽烟，锦山贴着墙壁灵活地来到了建筑的最底层。

“我想在这里工作。”他大声地对着那个有六只手臂的老爷爷说，“拜托你，我想见见老板。”或许是他的坚定意志，又或许是他声音里的颤抖，锅炉房的主人推了推墨镜，他指了指一个小小的木门。“那边是店员送餐的地方，一路向上到第五层就是了。不要企图询问老板的名字。”半晌后他又拿出一个烤得刚刚好的蜥蜴。“你要来一只吗小子？”

锦山摇了摇头，他自诩和那群蛤蟆不是一个阶层的物种。有几个店员在偷偷地瞄他，仿佛认出了他又仿佛只是好奇。油屋是为了接待神明而建造的，自从上一任主人被杀害之后，油屋的生意反而蒸蒸日上。

锦山和一个萝卜头的客人挤在一间电梯里，他恶狠狠地在心里骂着那个逼迫自己不得不来到这里的人。只有刀柄的剑刃被他谨慎地藏在怀里。他和那个人分别太多年了，小时候他从河边醒来，伸手碰到的是阳光下墨黑的龙鳞。

“过来吧。”他突然听到一个男人的声音，从黑暗走廊的另一侧传来，寂静的楼层里只有他自己的脚步声。接着他闻到了溪水的味道，清凉而不掺杂质的舒适，锦山的指尖微微颤抖着。“桐生。”他念着这个名字。

老板是个不苟言笑的人，“请让我在这里工作。”锦山再一次说，对方没有吝惜给他一个眼神。“请让我在这里工作！”倒是一直在他脚边蜷缩着的黑龙动了动，项圈扣在它的脖子上，锁链一直连接到背后的墙壁，龙抬起头来拽着锁链发出沉闷的声响。

这时老板才停下手中的笔。“我为什么要录用你？”

锦山把那柄一直藏在怀里的黝黑刀柄抽出来，下一秒就有武士刀的刀刃抵在了他的脖颈上，轻薄的刀锋在他颈间划出伤口，被锁住的黑龙向他冲过来却被项圈勒住。“你从哪里拿到的？”老板站在他身后，那个声音满是威胁。“一个熟人，如果我有能耐拿到这个，你想要的别的东西我也可以为你取来。”锦山把反反复复琢磨过很多次的话语抛出。

“这听起来像个交易。”颈间的刀被抽走了，消失得无影无踪。“你想要什么？”

“你的龙。”锦山尽可能平和地说，他不想被对方感受出那种咬牙切齿得不爽。“我也有想要拿回来的东西，我需要他的帮忙。”

一张契约书飘到他的面前，那只笔的末端是一个小的骷髅头样式。锦山毅然决然地在上面签上了自己的名字。“锦山彰。”老板打量了一下，在他伸手时有火焰凝聚在他的手心，最后的两个字被烧掉了。“就叫锦吧。”

锦山眨了眨眼，有些模糊的记忆随着魔法被清除了，被夺去名字的人会被永远困在这座建筑里，这是老板控制手下的方式，好在他们有作弊的办法。“一。”老板念了一个奇怪的发音，看起来是那条宠物龙的名字。“你跟着他。”他抬手的瞬间锁链就消失了，那条龙站起身来，长长的身躯舒展开近乎占据了半间屋子，接着鳞片像是羽毛一般散落开，一个黑头发的男人出现在鳞片漩涡的中间，他扯了扯自己颈间的项圈。

“跟着我来，锦。”他哑着嗓音说，仿佛很多天没有发出过声音一般。

至少他们没有露馅。“桐生。”一出门锦就握住了桐生的手，“桐生一马，你的名字叫桐生一马。”对方没有回应他，桐生看起来有些恼怒，他皱眉的样子仿若如临大敌。“你得把我的名字也还给我。”锦打趣道。

“锦山彰。”桐生不满地回应，“你为什么要到这里来？我说过这是——”

“你一个人的战斗，然后我有五年没见过你了，而传言一个魔界的人驯养了一只龙。”锦山不耐烦地打断他，他的确讨厌桐生什么都想往自己身上背的觉悟，这让对方孤立无援，而他们本该一起战斗。“你还有什么瞒着我？这家伙杀了上一个油屋的老板，而你把自己的契约都送出去了！”

锦山在察觉到桐生轻微的颤抖时止住了话语，对方脖颈上的项圈在黑暗中闪灼着诡异的红色。那是一个单方面的契约，意味着契约主人享受权利却不需要履行保护“宠物”的义务。“好吧，至少我们现在有一个目标，就是把他需要的东西拿来，然后把你赎出去。”

桐生拉动了电梯的拉杆。“事实上，我们得去清理浴池。”

“为什么？！”锦山喊出了声，桐生用手捂住了他的嘴。“因为老板在看着，你已经签下了字据，而且需要店员认识你。”

“不然呢。”锦山跟着桐生绕过中心的大浴池，迎面而来的每个店员都对着桐生鞠躬。“不然老板可能会把你变成鱼或者是猪。”

“……”

大浴池的味道简直令人难以忍受，锦山捏着鼻子垫着脚站在杂草和青苔中间，他没有穿鞋——这里的人都不穿鞋。大浴池常年没有人清洗，这里只接待最脏和客人，和贵客，所以这里的药浴是最好的，同样也是最昂贵的。

锦山把不太合身的工作服衣袖卷起来，他有点累了，头发上沾的都是乱糟糟的草屑，桐生却只是站在门口接受每个人的敬意。毕竟在外人看来，桐生仍旧是老板最得力的助手，他去帮一个新来的家伙实在是太奇怪了。

“你就不能动动手帮我引点水过来吗。”锦山气喘吁吁地小声说，桐生微微侧头看着他，然后又有些不好意思地别过头，他抬起一根手指转了转，冰凉的水流卷走了污泥和灰尘，锦山站在水中冻得打了个哆嗦。

“阿一大人。”突然有一个堆着谄媚笑容的人凑上前来，桐生慌忙地收起了手。“刚才是新人要了药浴吗？”锦山恶狠狠地瞪了那个混蛋一眼，如果可以他宁愿一拳打断那人本来就没有的鼻梁。

“不，是他在打瞌睡，我让他清醒一下。”桐生熟练地撒谎，锦山不知道他从什么时候开始能不磕巴地说谎了。店员狐疑地又往里看了看才作罢，“阿一大人，犬神已经在来的路上了，老板嘱咐您还有工作。”

桐生点了点头，他走到锦山身边小声叮嘱，“不要受伤，犬神能靠你的血跟踪你到天涯海角。”

“你要去哪儿？”锦山慌忙抓住他的手，桐生上一次也是这样不辞而别，再次见面就被人拴在脚边。“去取一样东西，顺利的话我可以让老板自己解除契约。”

他又开始了。锦山皱着眉担忧地想到，又开始把所有的事情都背在自己身上，一个人跑到很远的地方。他近乎捏痛了桐生的手腕。

“犬神大人您来啦！”门口的店员叫到，锦山走神的瞬间桐生就消失了。那是一头过于高大的犬类，锦山甚至不知道如何给面前的客人做一个分类，蛤蟆头把三个顶级的药浴牌子塞进锦山手里就脚底抹油地逃开了。犬神曾经在店里杀过人，至少店里是这么传言的，因为一个贪婪的小妖怪想要更多的金子。

“你身上有那只龙的味道。”犬神突然开口，他懒洋洋地泡在浴池里，把自己埋到只露出眼睛和耳朵。“今天小一又跑掉了吗，因为听说我要过来？”

“他有事离开了。”锦山略带敌意地回答，犬神的语气听起来和桐生很熟，那家伙的鼻子危险地抖动着嗅闻空气中的味道。“这就有趣了，这里又来了一些好玩的怪人嘛。”巨大的爪子探出水面抓在浴池边缘留下深深的抓痕。“让我猜猜看，你是小一的半身，本该和他签订契约的人。真可惜啊。”

“可惜什么。”锦山向前了一步，他还没有犬神的手掌大，但是他盛气凌人地迈出一步，水流在触碰到他的脚趾之前就自动分开远离了他。

犬神笑了起来，“可惜来得太晚了，不过我并不讨厌水里的东西。”他指了指锦山，“我来告诉你一个秘密吧——呼唤恶魔的名字，会解除他的魔法。”锦山知道他在说关于老板的事情，但是没有人知道老板的名字，那就像是被埋葬在地狱的秘密。

“在说谢谢之前，你为什么要告诉我这个？”

“因为这里对于小一太狭窄了，你见过他的全貌吗，他的尾巴可以扫荡城镇，龙爪可以撕裂大地，我想看到他的那个样子。”

锦山沉默了，桐生很少在他的面前变成龙的样子，少有的几次也不过还是小时候，他们一起偷偷手拉手在天上飞，桐生会变成一条不算大的龙，锦山抓着他的角骑在他身上。他觉得犬神或许是喜欢桐生，不管那是什么原因，他都感到嫉妒。

“我是锦。”他说。

“现在才到交换名字的环节？”犬神用爪尖敲了敲浴池，“真岛，真岛吾郎，嶋野山的犬神。”

TBC

——————————————————————————

之前脑过的一个梗，联动的部分虽然是主线但是没看鬼泣也不妨碍观感（大概x

口嗨的时候塔老师画得锦山养龙太好看了呜呜呜呜呜我疯狂流泪

大概可能未来会有后续x


End file.
